Two Different Worlds Collide
by NothinOnU
Summary: We're totally different from each other. They're bad, We're good. We pay attention at school, they don't. They're heartthrobs, us? not so much. But somehow they manage to make us fall in love with them. -PPG "Previously called New Boys in school, same plot different summary and title"
1. Hit The Lights

_**CHAPTER 1- Hit The Lights**_

_Buttercup's POV_

"Buttercup! Wake up! It's the first day of school and I don't want to be late" I heard my annoying sister Blossom. "I'm coming!" I got out of bed and got ready for school. Did I tell you we were in Junior High already! Yeah that means PROM! WooHoo... Insert the Sarcasm.

Anyways! Everything's still the same; the only difference is we don't get to fight crime that much. We still help Townsville but not all the time since we're already 'grown ladies' now.

Sigh.

"Alright! I'm ready!" I screamed running downstairs. I was wearing some jeans, green top with black writing that says THAT'S LIFE...DEAL WITH IT. We still wear our signature colours. Mine was green, Bubbles was blue, and Blossoms was pink.

Bubbles was wearing this blue dress with this denim jacket and flats. She was always the fashionista in the group. Blossom was wearing denim shorts, and a plain pink and white t-shirt. She was still the 'leader' in the group. But I think she's not doing it right. She just bosses us around.

We walked to school since it was a mile away.

* * *

We got there just 10 minutes before the bell rings and I think I can sense something is about to happen. I walked to my locker and put some of my books in my locker. "Hey Buttercup! Do you have your schedule with you?" I heard Bubble ask. "Hi Bubbles. Yeah, I got them. Let me see yours" I pulled out my schedule and compared with hers.

Look.

Look.

Look...

"Looks like we've got Math, Biology and Arts together" She announced putting her schedule back in her bag. "Yeah I guess we do.

BRIIIINNNGGG!

"Bye" Bubbles and I said in unison. We walked in one direction (LOL) since we both got Arts as our first subject. To our surprise we saw Blossom there too. I guess she's got the same subject with us. We walked over to her and sat on the seat next to her.

We started talking when Ms. Fitzpatrick came in. "Good Morning class!" She said happily and we replied good morning also. "Alright class, you guys have a new classmate better yet new CLASSMATES, so be nice and don't do anything that can offend them" She asked and said. We all just nodded.

Then 3 VERY familiar faces came in.

One has red hair and wears a red cap backwards.

The other was blonde that looked like the innocent one and wears a lot of blue

And the last one has black hair like mine only shorter that I can sense likes the colour green.

I looked back at Bubbles and Blossom which had the same reaction as mine. I whispered to them if they seem familiar to them and they said yes!

"Okay boys, introduce yourselves to us." Ms. Fitzpatrick asked the three.

"I'm Brick and I'm basketball player and play the guitar." The guy with red hair said to us.

"I'm Boomer and I'm a football player and I play the keyboard" Blondie said.

"And I'm Butch. I'm a Soccer player and I play drums" Guy with black hair told all of us.

"What else?" I heard someone shout on the other side of the room. "We used to live in this town when we were still in kindergarten and we used fight these 3 girls named...?" Brick said looking at the other 2 boys looking for an answer. "They were called the Powerpuff girls" Butch continued...

WHAT?!

"And we haven't seen them since we left" Boomer finished. I looked at Blossom and Bubbles and they both have shocked faces. Once they have 3 said that, half of the class looked at us.

Not realizing we said "Your the Rowdyruff boys?!" We can also see THEIR shocked expressions.

Ohh...This year is gonna be fun.

* * *

_**It's the boy you never told I like you**_

_**It's the girl you let get away**_

_**It's the one you saw that day on the train**_

_**But you freaked out and walked away**_

_**-Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez**_

* * *

Please review, follow and favourite because it would mean the world to me!


	2. Take a Hint

_**CHAPTER 2 Take a Hint**_

_Bubble's POV_

It's them...

They're actually back...

Who knew...

Our Enemies we're back after 9 years! And they're completely different!

"Yeah...Well... that's what they called us...They said were too old for the name. How do you know?" Boomer answered and asked

"Well Yeah...Um...We just heard lots of stories about you guys..." Blossom answered his question softly as possible.

"Okay then." Then Brick ended the conversation.

"Boys please take seat. There are a lot of extra seats here." Ms. Fitzpatrick asked them. They all took the seat next to the 3 of us.

The Arrangement looks somewhat like this:

-Brick-Butch-Boomer-Me-Blossom-buttercup

And at the corner of my eye I could see Boomer and the boys somewhat looking at us. Okay, I'll admit it, I hated their guts before up to now but puberty hit them hard! Their voices got deeper, they got a lot taller, they even have biceps and muscles! But I'm not saying I have a crush on them...

Well...maybe a slight! VERY SLIGHT! chance of me liking Boomer...

* * *

Class ended and I was sitting by the door waiting for Blossom and Buttercup to finish packing up their stuff outside of the classroom. I was going through my phone when I heard whispering and they are not doing a good job at it.

"Just go!" A deep voice whispered (shouted)

"Alright!" another voice said.

I heard footsteps coming my way. "Hey." I heard some say to me. I looked up from my phone and saw Boomer. "Um...Hi?" I asked slightly shocked and slightly confused. "I think we haven't met. I'm Boomer." He moved his hand forward and I just looked at it and stared at him awkwardly. "And I'm not interested. Sorry" I put my phone back in my pocket and stood up, but before i walked away he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall. "I'm not being rude, but I just want to know your name. Please." He begged releasing me from his grip.

I sighed and finally gave up. "I'm Bubbles." I told him. "Bubbles, what a beautiful name. Where have I heard that before?" He asked my curiously. "It's because-" I was cut of by some one dragging me by my arm which I soon realized was Buttercup and Blossom. "Hey! It hurts!" I shouted at the both of them releasing my hand from their tight grip. "We know!" The both of them shouted back.

"And what was that for?!"

"We're saving you from HIM! He's the enemy!" Blossom argued with me.

"He was just asking my name!" I shouted back.

"That was the point Bubbles! If you told him you're name he might find out who we are and might get back on us." Buttercup shouted at my face.

"Well I already told him! And it's Boomer, like his gonna find out!"

"You know right...She does have a point." Blossom said a little calmly than before.

"But what if he tells Brick and Butch!" Buttercup pointed out to us. She is right...

"You're just over reacting Buttercup! And besides we are the Powerpuff girls. We can beat them" Blossom once again said and I just nodded in agreement.

She sighed in defeat. Finally! We convinced Buttercup. "I guess we can let it go for now"

"That's it! Now lets get to lunch" I both told them and we all walked to the cafeteria happy

* * *

We we're eating our lunch seating by our regular table. When we heard the door open loudly and we saw 3 figures walk in. Me and the girls groaned in annoyance and pretended that they weren't there.

We kept talking about school life and what could happen at Prom this year. Everything was going just fine when they walked over to us. "Hey Bubbles" I heard a voice call which I guessed was Boomer. I pretended that I didn't here him and I was doing a rather good job when he sat by the seat next to me with his brother. And now I was seating next to him, Butch in the middle of Buttercup and Blossom and Brick next to Blossom.

"I was calling you a while a go. Did you hear me?" Boomer asked me taking hold of my hand which I quickly removed from his. "Oh you did? I'm sorry I didn't hear you!" I looked at Blossom and Buttercup who were smiling trying to hide their laugh. Which made me smile along. And at the corner of my eye I could see Boomer looking curiously at his brothers.

"Well...Okay then. Hey. Um... Bubbles do you like to have a date with me and my brothers and bring your friends along with you so we could have a triple date this friday after school?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, doing school projects this Friday with them."

"How about Saturday?"

"Family outing"

"Sunday?"

"Going to Church plus it's gonna be Monday the next day."

"Well maybe some other time" I said kinda sad which made me a little guilty the same time really happy cause of how funny it is.

"We'll think about it"I told him again smiling at my sisters.

"Um... yeah sure...bye Bubbles." He smiled at me and the girls. "Bye ladies" said his other 2 brothers

After they left I looked at my sister and we started laughing our butts off!

"Oh My fucking God! That was hilarious!" Buttercup kept laughing and laughing like we are.

"That was the best thing I ever saw ever since this day started!" Blossom added up.

"I Know Right!" We kept laughing and soon everybody was staring at us like we're crazy or escaped a mental hospital or something like that

* * *

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right**

**I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the-**

**-Take a Hint by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies**

* * *

Please enjoy, review,follow, and favorite because it would mean the world to me!

* * *

DEDICATED TO: **gomez-girl** for being the first person to review this story! THANK YOU! :))


	3. Womanizer

_**CHAPTER 3-Womanizer**_

_Blossom's POV_

It's been a day since we've been in school and I'm already hating it! first, those annoying little boys coming back, second, them flirting with us, and third of all...Well... there's no third but still!

"Hey babe." I heard a VERY annoying voice call from behind me. Already knowing it was Brick, I just ignored him and continued drawing. "PST!" He shouted again which I kept ignoring. Soon enough he sat beside me in the grass, in the middle of the field. "So...We haven't met, have we?" He started to put an arm around my waist which I removed. "No, and we never will" I stood up and walked away.I

I quickly walked to my locker that happens to be really close by.

As I opened my locker, a group of girls with 9 or 10 people walked over to me.

"OMG! THE Brick likes you!" One girl shouted. 'THE Brick' likes me?

"Can you maybe talk to him for us?" Another girl asked and a group of 'Yes' and 'Yeah's agreed with the girl

"And maybe ask him to go on a date with us!" Another one shouted.

WHAT THE?! Are these girls crazy or something?!

"Woah! Woah! Girls calm down!lets get things straight. Brick doesn't' like me, and I don't and never will like him back and I'm sorry that I cant talk to him because we are not close." I explained to them and I can the shock in their face. OKAY! What is happening to the world?!

"He doesn't like you? and you don't like him?" One girl asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah..." I said a little softer than my last voice

"But almost everyone in this school are talking about you two dating...Well...that's what he said." The same girl explained.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"No shouting!" I heard a teacher scold me and I just stayed there angry and shocked.

* * *

"He said that?! That Jerk!" Bubbles whisper-shouted at me. "Yeah he did! Could you believe him!"

"Yeah...And he says you guys are dating!" Buttercup told me. What does she mean by that? She pointed over my shoulder and I can see Brick being surrounded by a group of girls, the same girls that kept bothering me to be exact. "Typical" I said to myself.

"Isn't that Princess?" Bubbles said and pointed her finger. "That is her!"

We were watching Brick and him flirting with other girls. It went on for about 3 minutes, but then when this girl with a really short skirt came passing by him. He left the crowd and followed her.

"Why don't we do some little spying?" I suggested with a smirk on my face. They both nodded and we followed him. He was standing by the lockers leaning on a DIFFERENT girl. their conversation lasted for a minute because another girl passed by.

And let me say he's doing a really bad job at this one. The girl slapped him it even went to the point that she punched him! I'm liking her already!

* * *

It was the end of school and me and the girls are staying for a while since I was asked to compete for the Science Quiz Bee.

Bubbles, the captain of the cheer squad was holding auditions for some new members.

Buttercup was practicing for the girls soccer team.

I was waiting at Mr. Gomez's Room, looking at the window when I heard the door open, thinking it was Mr. Gomez I looked up. When I did, I saw Brick. What is he doing her?

"What are you doing here?" We asked in unison.

"Studying for the Quiz Bee" We said again together.

HIM?! Joining the quiz bee? "You're joking right?" I asked seriously.

"No I am not" He sat on the seat beside me and I just looked back at the window.

It's been 2 minutes of silence and no one has said a single word.

"I never got your name" He broke the silence which I still ignored.

"Look I just want to be friends." Yeah Right...

STILL IGNORING!

"Hey!" He started shaking my shoulders which got me really annoyed.

"WHAT!?" I screamed and as I turned around...

he did the unthinkable...

* * *

_**Boy don't try to front**_

_**I-I know just-just what you are are-are**_

_**Boy don't try to front**_

_**I-I know just-just what you are are-are**_

_**-Womanizer by Britney Spears**_

* * *

ENJOY! FAVORITE! FOLLOW and REVIEW! It would mean the world to me!

OMG! 3 reviews! Thank you so much! MWAH!


	4. Last First Kiss

Blossom's POV  
"WHAT?!" as I turned around…

He did the unthinkable…

He started to lean in closer and closer and CLOSER! Now we were and inch apart from each other! I'm starting to get a little scared here.

Soon enough I started to lean in. I know what I'm doing is wrong but ….why am I even doing this?!  
"Blossom! We need to go home. Professor's calling us, he said he-" I heard a voice but soon got cut off probably because of Brick and I. I looked over at Brick's shoulder and saw Buttercup.

SHIT!

"Um I gotta go" I picked up my bag and headed out the door when Brick grabbed my arm and put something in my hand, a piece of paper. "See you soon…Blossom" He said slightly happy and little bit of surprised. "yeah…See you too" I said softly as possible.

I walked out of the door and saw Buttercup, She had a shocked expression on her face. I walked out of the building really fast so Buttercup can't catch up me, "Hey! Blossom!" She shouted but I ignored her. "BLOSSOM!" She shouted once more which I once more ignored.

We got out of the building and we we're in front of the professor's car. "I'm talking to you!" She grabbed me by the shoulders and made me face her. "What?!" I screamed, his attracted a lot of attention.

"What was that?!" Buttercup shouted back. This attracted more attention. Now half of the school was circling us. "What was what?!" I shouted back at her. "What is going on" I heard Bubbles's voice. "Well…..Let's put it this way….She kissed Brick!" Buttercup blurted out. Soon enough half of the school was whispering and gasping.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU KISSED THE ENEMY?!" Bubbles shouted at me. "I did not! He leaned in! I panicked! I didn't know what to do!" I fought back at them.

"What is the commotion here?" We heard. We turned around and saw the professor and the school principal. "Nothing Sir. Just a little argument" I replied to his question.

"Well don't do your argument here" He suggested. He walked away but we still heard him mutter something.

Something like, "Little Brats"

"Lets go girls" Professor guided us to the car and opened the door for us. I got in, next to me was Bubbles and then last was Buttercup.

The drive was quite the only one making the noise was, the radio and Bubbles's humming.

Soon we got home and we soon got inside of our own rooms. Ever since 5th grade the professor got each and one of us a room. And of course the theme was our signature color.

What else.

I lied down my bed realizing the paper that Brick gave me was still in my hand.

I opened it up...

it said.

_Hey! Whatever your name was! hope we meet each other soon! I'm Brick_

_Here's my number..._

His number was attached to the paper. Should I call him? Should I text him? Should I ignore it?Is this really his number

It took me about five minutes to think about my decision soon picking that i should text him instead letting him know that it was me. It's nice try ain't it?

I got my iPhone and texted him.

_To:Brick_

_From: Blossom_

_Message:Hi! It's Blossom! just letting you know! :))_

I pressed send and soon I was like sweating waiting for his reply. Why am I even acting like this?

I don't even like him!

Do I?

_Brick's POV _

Blossom? Blossom? Blossom?

Why does that name sound so familiar!

It's on the tip of my tongue! But I can't seem to remember!

I was in my room laying down on my bed when my phone suddenly rang.

I opened it.

It was from an unknown number.

_To:Brick_

_From: Unkown_

_Message: Hi! It's Blossom! just letting you know! :))_

Remembering the paper I gave her.

I caught myself smiling which was really weird. I wasn't really this lovey dovey. Boomer was always the lovesick puppy not me!

I quickly pressed reply.

_To:Blossom_

_From:Brick_

_Message: Hey Babe! I see you kept the paper I gave you! So what happen with your friend? :D_

I pressed send and waited for a reply.

_To:Brick_

_From:Blossom_

_Message: Babe? ;) Yeah! I did keep it. Actually she's not my friend not my sister and currently we're fighting. _

We have been texting for hours now and I was starting to like her!

I mean like-like...

* * *

**Baby I,**  
**I wanna know,**  
**What you think,**  
**When you're alone,**  
**Is it me? Yeah,**  
**Are you thinking of me? Yeah**

**-Last First kiss by One Direction**


	5. I Wish

**OMG! Before I start the story I just want to thank you all for supporting this story!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And thank you for the favorites and follows!**

**I makes me so happy!**

**AND! IM VERY SORRY FRO THE VERRRRYYYY! Late Update**

**Anyways! This chapter's about the ****_GREENS_**

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I can't believe her! She's the one that told me to stay away from those boys and now she's the one lip locking with one of them!

ARGGH! She irritates me!

I was punching the punching bag at my room releasing my anger.

Wait...

Why would I be angry that she's lip locking with Brick? That's her life!

And why am I angry that I can't go near any of them?! I don't like them! I hate them! Especially that Butch!

I was punching y punching bag harder than ever, like it was gonna break into pieces when someone knocked on my door.

"It's Open!" I shouted still punching the bag. "Dinner's ready. Dad's calling us" Bubbles told me entering my room and sitting on my bed. "Tell him I'll eat later, I'm not in the mood to eat. Just save some food for me" I told her. I can sense that she was still in my room, staring at me. I turned around and stared back at her.

"Well?" I said kind off bossy. "You still mad at Blossom, aren't you?" She asked me quietly. "Isn't it obvious" I said. "You need to calm down, maybe give her a chance, maybe even give the boys a chance, It has been years since we had our last fight" She pointed out.

She's right. I'm being a stubborn bitch.

Sigh...

"You're right. Maybe I should forgive them, even the ruff's" I said sitting next to her on bed. "See! It's nice to forgive someone once in a while"

I slightly laughed at her comment. "Come on. Let's go downstairs" She said as she held the door for me.

We reached downstairs and as we got there we saw the professor and Blossom waiting for us. "we're so sorry it took so long. We just had a little chat, didn't we Buttercup?" Bubbles said to me looking at Blossom. SIGH...

"Hey Blossom, can I talk to you?"

"Whatever"She turned her head around so she cant look at me. "Look, I'm sorry I got mad at you just cause of you're 'moment' with him, okay! I was being a bitch-" i got cut off by the professor. "Words young lady" He said.

YOUNG LADY?!

"Anyways, I'm sorry! Could you ever forgive me?" It was an awkward silence for seconds then she suddenly turned around and hugged me "OKAY! She shouted

"YAY!" I heard bubbles shouted "Alright, Alright, lets eat!"

* * *

"Girls! Get up! You're gonna be late!_ Again_! I heard the professor shouted from downstairs. "OKAY!" All three of us shouted in unison.

...

After and hour we got ready and there was still 30 minutes to get to school. And since we still have time, we just walked to school as usual.

"Now tell me what's happening with Brick" I suddenly asked Blossom to cover up the awkward silence. "Nothing Much" She replied. For he walk we started laughing and doing weird things like we DONT usually do.

* * *

When We got there, we said goodbye to each other and went to our separate locker. And when I got to mine I saw a girl against MY locker, AND with BUTCH making out with her! I walked over to them and screamed at them. "YO! Get out of the way!" I screamed at them, which caused the attention of some people. "Why should we?" Slut answered back. "Cause! I dont want anything disgusting near it!" I screamed back

"Girls,stop it!" We heard Butch scream but we shouted no.

'You're just jealous Bitch!" She shouted at me.

"I am not and NEVER will be jealous! What I'm complaining about is that you're stupid little make out session just happened to be in front of my locker! SLUT!" I screamed at her. Soon enough people we're surrounded by people.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" She shouted at me. "For a matter of fact I'm not a virgin!" Did I just scream that aloud?!

"LIAR!" She screamed back at me. And that's when we started punching each other...

Then we heard it. "BUTTERCUP! CAITLYN! OFFICE! NOW!"

* * *

"I'm very dissapointed in you girls! Especially you Buttercup..." Blah Blah Blah! That regular old speech again.

Just then I thing came up on my mind...

_Was I really just jealous? _

* * *

_**But I see you with him slow dancing**_  
_**Tearing me apart**_  
_**Cause you don't see**_  
_**Whenever you kiss him**_  
_**I'm breaking,**_  
_**Oh how I wish that was me**_

_**-I Wish by One Direction**_

* * *

_**I'm REALLY sorry about the late and short update I know you hate me right now but I hope you like it!**_

_**QUESTION: What couple do you like next?**_


End file.
